


Headcanons And Ficlits

by HunniLibra



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga Hanzo Shimada, Naga Jesse McCree, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: A monster mash of different writing warm-ups and headcanons while I try to write more frequently.Each chapter has the characters and fandom in it for easy perusing. Will update the fandoms and relationships as I post them lol.





	1. Naga- Jesse McCree

**Naga- Jesse Mccree**

General 

  * A Massasauga Rattler from New Mexico
  * He is large for his breed but still just as stealthy as the rest
  * Missing an arm so has become quite proficient with human tools and is more adaptive than others of his kin
  * Likes to trade his services with local farms and families for supplies. Got his iconic serape by driving off a pack of coyotes from a small family farm. He loves the warmth it gives him against the cold desert nights 
  * Ain’t hostel to human folk that stumble upon his, despite his size and breed he doesn’t really have a taste for humans. Now their cooking? A whole other issue. He can’t cook worth a damn but will get you anything you need to whip up something tasty 
  * He loves to sunbathe after a large meal either caught or traded for. Nothing like a full and warm belly, it’s damn near heaven for him
  * Is slow to anger and gives plenty of warning if you are pissing him off. If you hear the rattle you better start moving through. Because when he promises no one will find your body he means it
  * When its egg season he is a huge brooder. Though he has never had a clutch of his own he has been known to help out other local naga nests if they need to leave to hunt or remark their territory 
  * Shedding is always a messy ordeal that he hated until you came along. He is more than happy to let you help him shed and groom

Romantic

  * A notorious flirt but a very giving partner
  * Brings little gifts of herbs, flowers, and food when courting. Has a nice voice for singing too, not that he does it often. So it’s a treat for the few who have heard it
  * Likes to dote on his mates of the season. Leave them with a smile and a warm nest before moving on; till you of course
  * He was smitten from the start leaving you gifts of pretty stones and minerals he had found deep underground or in his travels 
  * Likes to think of himself as a ‘gentleman’ though he can’t really take you out for dates or dinner.
  * His go to is desert picnics and stargazing. He takes you to all his favorite haunts in his vast territory, even finds a few more spots just for the two of ya
  * Egg season now is much different. During these times you set up camp at his den for the duration letting him pamper you and brood
  * He stocked up for these times collecting blankets, quilts, and bedding to make it as comfortable as possible. Found that he likes decorating and making nests with you, now that he as a (hopefully) permanent partner
  * He wants to be close 24/7 wrapping you up in a full body hug enjoying your heat and body.

_ Mini Fic _

You stumble upon him by accident, too busy taking pictures of the grassy knoll and wildlife to notice your surroundings. A rookie mistake sure, but honestly? His den was very well hidden. One minute you're getting a great shot of a prairie dog next you were tumbling backward, foot giving way under soft dirt. The blues and greens of the landscape quickly turn to soft tans and rustic browns spots.

You expect cold hard packed dirt on impact but instead were greeted with a firm warmth. The large smooth expanse jerked on contact just as surprised as you were by the suddenness. It wrapped around you instinctively constricting you just enough to cause fear. Squirming in the gentle hold you start to panic, all training lost in the moment. 

"Well now." You freeze looking up at the simply massive naga intrapping you. “What do we got here?” He croons, accent honey-thick and just as sweet. He loosens his hold on your body as you go lax in terror. The naga peers down at you through a shaggy mess of chestnut colored hair lifting your chin with the tip of his rattle to get a better look at you. His smile is all fangs but displays no malice. “Lost ya footin’?” You ramble off an apology trying to explain your work with the wildlife preservation office before you were eaten. He laughs loudly at your tiny squeaking pleas. Deep brown eyes boring into you skimming down your immobile physique taking in your camera and uniform. “Ain’t interested in human flesh in that way sug’.” He winks chuckling at your growing blush. “I’ll just let you get back to it then.” 

He rises to his ridiculously full height moving up the steep incline of his den effortlessly. The naga set you back on solid ground carefully, dusting you off with his good arm. “There ya are.” He pulls away, a mischievous twinkle brimming in his eyes. “ ‘Course, if ya are lookin’ for some good pics, don’t be a stranger ya hear?” He inches closer slim black tongue flicking out to taste the sweat of your skin. This close he could almost feel the heat from your flushed skin. “For a pretty face like yours, I could be tempted to hold still for a few.” 


	2. Naga- Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feelin' the naga theme of late sooo *shrugs* have more snik bois. Next one will be diff a swear...maybe-who knows I got a binder of short stories and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I accidentally posted this as a solo work instead of this post like a dumbass >.> so repost my bad.

**Naga- Hanzo Shimada **

General 

  * A Formosan Odd-Scale from Ishigaki 
  * Enjoys his solitude but does invite close friends and family over to his den regularly for a hearty meal and gossip 
  * Hanzo built his den by hand instead of finding a cave or denser clumps of trees to use. He does not shy away from creature comforts, humans had the right idea with roofs and electricity. 
  * He is vain about his scales and appearance and enjoys taking time out of each day to lotion or brush debris from his scales. He purposefully built his home near a natural hot spring for this reason. He keeps his hair long so he, or his brother can braid and weave beads and pebbles into his soft tresses 
  * Prides himself on his marksmanship and is never without his bow when he is outside his home. Likes to hunt from the trees and perches he has created throughout his land 
  * Is not used to humans or other naga in his territory and is very aggressive to outsiders. But is willing to trade with who wish to pass through his territory unharmed. His favorite items being; teas, sweets, books, and bolts of fine fabrics
  * Likes to think of himself as a scholar and is well read. His favorite genres being poetry, historical fiction and romance (not that he will admit the last one) 
  * During the months leading to winter he likes to make clothing and bedding for himself and those closest to him. In the frigid winter months his home is covered in thick tapestries, soft felts and wool rugs coating his walls and floors

Romantic

  * Very selective about who he allows in his nest
  * His nest, while usually large and glamorous becomes even more elaborate during his season
  * Is a subtle flirt, grants those he is interested in leniency he wouldn’t normally give. His brother teases him constantly for it 
  * Wishes for a clutch one day... Perhaps-his mood on the idea swings rapidly every which way on the topic. Though having you around has been making the choice more concrete
  * Despite his closeness to his friends and family his is quite touch starved. He loves to curly his body around you with his head resting on your lap while you talk about nothing and everything all at once. Can fall asleep to your voice and fingers stroking his beard and hair. 
  * Is not used to being given gifts without some sort of trade involved and is always embarrassed when he gets some. If you bring him clothing or jewelry he wears them with pride, even if they clash. Enjoys boasting of you to others
  * Is the jealous type though and sometimes watches you from the treeline of his forest as you work or travel around the outskirts of your village. Not aggressively so but is known to sulk if you have been away too long for his liking 

_Mini Fic_

It is hard for him to hide his excitement when you come to visit. The rules of keeping things professional when it came to others asking to traverse his territory always seem to fall to the wayside when it comes to you. Playing favorites would just make things messy, he knew this, had dealt with the consequences several times. But you had wormed your way deep over the years, and he was nothing if not stubborn. Hanzo waved back at you as soon as your bike crested the final hill to his home. It took a great deal of effort to control the way his body writhed in excitement at seeing you. Iridescent black scales twisting and knotting around themselves under his robes. You approached him with a bright smile and an ornate box. 

The box contained a new blend of tea, something you had been working on for quite a while now. This was your ‘trade’ to scavenge freely though his territory, a new blend for each season. He didn’t know when it happened but after a while he began helping you find new and unique ingredients excited to have a hand in your creations. 

This one smelled sharp and citrusy reminding him of springtime and childhood innocence. He sipped it slowly humming in satisfaction at the slight bite of cinnamon and blackberry warming the back of his throat. He savored the blend in silence listening to the rushing water outside his window while you listed off your ideas for your next blend. He hid a smile behind the rim of his cup ignoring your quick glances his way. No doubt looking for some critics on the new brew. " I believe I have what you need." Turning away he slithered to his over-encumbered bookshelf, the old wood creaking under the stacks of tomes he had crammed into it over the years. Rifling through the bamboo wrapped books of parchment and ancient ledgers he looked for what he had rewritten for you. 

“Here,” He said coming back to his sitting room coiling in on himself, resting his powerful frame on his favorite cushion. He waved the updated notebook at you teasingly. “I found a few wild spices that would be good for a new seasonal blend. They are... not _too _hard to get to from here. I could help if you need, providing you have some of those sweet cakes on your next time.” You laugh at that taking the notebook with a slight bow. He watches idly as you peruse the fresh ink on the pages asking questions periodically and writing in the margins till the mid-afternoon sun began to wane. Stretching his long body out he flicked his tail onto your notes. You jump coming back to your surroundings. 

“I’m afraid it is time for you to head out, less than savory creatures will begin to come out soon.” He said waiting patiently for you to gather your things escorting you out. You stop just short of the gravel path leading back to the main road looking up at him, irritation radiating in your stature. 

"Oh?" He raised a well groomed brow fighting a smile at your growing frown. “Was there anything else?” He teased lightly taking pleasure in you little pout, you always were so susceptible to teasing. “Oh alright,” He relented. “ This blend was wonderful.” He smiled softly squeezing your shoulder encouragingly. “I look forward to your next creation as always.”

The radiance of your smile was even sweeter than the tea.


	3. A Watery Welcome- AC:O Alexios X Undine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switched it up with some Assassin's creed. Recently got back into it and digging the work they are doing. 
> 
> Just a fun warm-up I did of a fav mystical creature of mine.   
For those of you who care:  
An Undine (Or Ondine) is derived from the Greek Nereid but just found in European folklore. They are water nymphs that turn human when in love but will die if their partner is unfaithful.  
Also, it's my favorite race to play as in Pathfinder and D&D. 
> 
> I might turn this little blurb into a mini multi-chapter work as I really like Alexios and this OC.

The water hit him harder than the ship that sent him there. His sister’s shout of panic drowned out by the rush of water engulfing him. The storm ragging on overhead pushed him deeper, rain and waves layering onto his stunned body. His heavy armor pulling him down fast. Damn, he hated it when his brother was right. 

Stentor had been adamant that this task was a foolish endeavor. Xenia had sent them on ridiculous quest to get themselves killed. The seas around their targeted island were inundated with pirates and Athenians all foaming at the mouth to take down the mighty Adrestia and her newest captain. “It’s too narrow if we are attacked... _ when  _ we are attacked.” He argued his finger stabbing the map, the other hand gesticulating wilding at Kassandra’s blasé shrug.  She laughed slapping their half-brother on the back insisting that it would be fine. She had done this  _ hundreds  _ of times before. Alexios had said nothing the whole spat sitting close to his mother checking over his braces and straps. No matter how red in the face the spartan officer got they all knew he had lost. The crew moving on with a lively sea chanty. He would not admit he was excited for this, still not fully trusting his newfound family. But the deeply buried bloodlust rose with the promise of a fight. Let the two go after each other. When the ships came he would be ready.

Foolhardiness ran in the blood it seemed.

Alas, fools loved company. And nothing loved a fool more than death.

One Trireme was a warm-up. Two was a workout. Three was a dawning of a realization. It’s ram tearing into the haul. The ship slamming into the burning rubble of the first ship. From there he knew this would not be a fight they all would be getting out alive. Flicking rain and blood from his eyes Alexios roared charging into the fray, rushing at the pirates like the minotaur of legend. Sword and spear alike indiscriminate in their destruction.

He did not see the fourth ship come in. He did not see the charging bullhead of the sail nor the polished gold figurehead. The sphinx bearing down on them, talons sharp tearing into their mast. But he heard it. He felt it. The crunch of wood giving way, the screams, and shouts of crewmen being flown across the deck. The sharp pain in his side, wood shrapnel embedding itself deep into his leg. He tumbled along with his men leg giving out from under him, solid ground buckling. He was thrown into the frothing water below. Darkness dragging him down... 

Alexios came too painfully, breaching the fog of consciousness slowly. He had expected the entrance to the underworld to be silent. All the inhabitant's pale ghosts of their former selves. But it was loud. The roar of waves crashed all around him, birds screaming overhead. Was pain normal after death? He lay quietly categorizing the damage done to his body. His lungs burned but he could still smell the salt in the air. Odd… perhaps because he had died at sea? Wouldn’t explain the pounding in his head and leg. How was he to walk with a leg wound? The river Styx was warmer than he thought it should be too. Heated sand coated his back in the darkness. No-that wasn’t right. This was too dark. How would a spirit find their way? And where was the guild? This was not death- He was alive still somehow bypassing Poseidon’s wrath. Gods this was uncomfortable. 

“Your breath has changed sailor are you up?” Alexios jerked upright wrenching his eyes open. He groaned tears brimming from the sudden light, his eyes burning from salt and sand that had crusted them shut. The world came back into focus in layers, sand, trees, sky, and water... and a woman. Alexios would never be able to live down the sound that escaped his lips if his sister had been here. The high shrill squeak startling them both. The woman scooting away with a look of barely suppressed mirth. His eyes widening slightly. “By the Gods.” He croaked crawling backward groping the sand for his weapon. Gone damn it, as was his armor. "Are you a siren?" 

The woman laughed, the sound shrill and melodious, shoulders shaking with her howling. Her voice was pretty, but not mesmerizingly so. She flicked her hair from her angular face blinking contemplatively back at him. The rays of the sun seemed to be absorbed by her long ever glistening tresses. The dark mass of hair swirling unnaturally around her in the still island air. Caught in a never-ending storm. Alexios swallowed thickly eyes zoning in on the ivory white fangs gleaming in her mouth. The serrated edges clicking together menacingly. How easy would it be for her to rip his throat out he wondered… “Not even a thank you? I ‘ad thought you were rude to only your family.” She stopped laughing rubbing the underneath of her eyes. Slight webbing stretching in between her taloned fingers. "Ye think me a siren was it? I 'ave heard of such beings in passing, perhaps we are related... Tell me would you still be alive if I was?" Her accent was slow, thick and smokey, her greek sloppy and childish as she thought hard about what she was saying.

Alexios rose feeling naked without his weapons. He took a good look at her trying to remember all he had heard about sirens from Barnabas and the few books he had inside the cult. Sirens looked human. Fully human, like the prettiest maiden ever dreamed of. This woman was a beautiful perhaps in her own right, but he wouldn’t call it an earthy beauty. She lounged a safe distance away regarding him. They must have been out of the water for some time now. The storm had passed and he was dry and warm. But the woman still looked to be glistening as though freshly out of the water. Her skin was a dark blue, almost blending in with the dark water behind her. The endless black pools of her eyes narrowed at his fear. "Where are you from then monster?" Perhaps a child of Poseidon? A water nymph? An elaborate hallucination while water filled his lungs? 

"Monster..." She scoffed. "'ave I done anything to deserve such a title? I plucked you from the tumultuous waters, fended off the hungers waiting for your flesh in its depths and brought you ‘ere. Yet I am a monster?" She rose too, dark blue skin shimmering iridescent in places as she brushed the sand from her bare legs. “Funny ‘ow that works mmm?” 

Alexios flushed turning away humbled. "You are no human, and no siren then. Most certainly you are no God. So what else can you be?" She hummed tapping her lip in thought. "Lost perhaps? Where I am from I ‘ave many names, all I do not know how to say in your tongue. But for now, I am merely lost." Alexios stood in silence contemplating his next move. He wasn’t above trying to overpower the woman. Saved his life or not. If she was a threat she had to be dealt with. From the shore of the tiny island he could see a larger landmass not too far off. A few dark blots gliding across the water. Perhaps he could reach a boat? It would be a swim either way, but if he could leave this creature and make it to land perhaps he could make it and send a message out for his sister...

"I wouldn't suggest it," The water creature stood next to him arms crossed leaning on his solid biceps. Alexios shivered her skin cool and wet even in the blazing sun. The feel of her hair coiling around his arm reminding him of the silken weeds his feet would brush against in shallower water. "The undercurrents, while not visible are too strong for such a feat. For you that is, especially with that wound." Alexios glanced down at the makeshift bandages covering his leg and side made of seaweed and moss. She picked a talon looking up coyly through the veil of her hair. “I, on the other hand ‘ave been told I’m an  _ exceptional _ swimmer.” 

By the Gods no…

"What do you want?" He acquiesced, if she wanted something from him he would be no good to her dead. He frowned at her triumphant smile. 

"Oh what a gentleman! To help a stranger like me," She giggled slapping him hard enough for him to stumble and grunt of pain. “I want passage on your ship. It survived barely, we are not far from the island they docked at. Someone should be able to help me find a way home. One of your storytellers or learned people of the temple? A crazed beggar on the streets? Anything is better than nothing.” 

_ Ahh. _ Alexios frowned rubbing at his burning neck. “It is not my ship  _ per se _ but it is in the family. I could maybe convince the captain…” He trailed off wondering if he just signed himself away to a watery death. The creature considered him nonplus.

“If it’s a way I will ‘ave to try. I can be of use on a ship too,” She snickers dragging him to the water's edge. “Take a deep breath now...” 


End file.
